The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to signaling for fast relaying.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Certain wireless communications may be associated with priority communications. For example, certain UEs and base stations may perform mission critical (MiCr) communications in various circumstances, e.g., emergency response communications, certain sensor wireless links, etc. These priority communications may be associated with low latency and high reliability requirements. The inherent timing between transmission opportunities (e.g., transmit time interval (TTI)) configured for certain wireless communications systems may introduce problems for priority communications. For example, the timing parameters used in a priority communication between a base station and a UE may not support retransmission of the priority transmission when the link between the base station and the UE is suddenly lost. Thus, occasional blocking of wireless links may lead to failure to meet various MiCr communication requirements, including the latency and high-reliability requirements.